Fun Nights
by Tailsofcourage
Summary: Every Friday is fun night, and you know what that means? CHAOS! May change to higher rating if anyone cares. Any suggestions accepted!


**Fun night**

**Every friday night is fun night and the whole gang go to someone's house to act or whatever. lol. XD I do not own sonic characters in anyway, Sega does. **

_"I can't be with you Rouge." Shadow said as he was walking to the door. "But why Shadow, why are you doing this? We are supposed to be together forever!" Rouge cried as she ran up to him. "I just... I just... I just can't, okay? life is too harsh!" "Please! Shadow, No!!" They both gazed into eachother's eyes._

"Ok, this is stupid!!!" the red streaked hedgehog yelled as he let go of her hands.Silence was in the room for two seconds before Sonic and Knuckles laughed so hard they cried.

"MY SIDES ARE HURTING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sonic cried with laughter.

"I FEEL LIKE MY HEART IS BURNING!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Knuckles replied...laughing and crying.

"I don't see what's the problem Mr. Sonic and Mr.Knuckles." Cream replied in confusion. And with that they laughed again. **HARD**.

"OH MY GOD MY SIDES ARE KILLING ME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The blue blur cried. Shadow is now pissed. "ILL KILL YOU!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

"That's what you get." Shadow replied in his deep tone of voice."You both are lucky your in Cream's house or you two would be covered in blood right now." Both the blue blur and the red echidna were now in a cast and covered with big bruises and black eyes and... whatever kind of pain you can actually get.

"Sonikku!! I'll cure your pains!" Amy concluded but then Sonic moved. "Oh my god. My pains are all gone! Wow. Let me go to the bathroom for a second." And with that he rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Trying every cream and healing products you can get. "Pain...Must...Go...AWAY!"

"Who's next?" Tails asked. "Let's see!" Cream replied as she spun the bottle. The bottle spun around the circle of people (animals...uh... anyone got any words?) until it hit...

**CREAM!**

"Oh goodie!!!" She yelled in happiness. "I'm next! hmm... I know! I'll pick my mother!" She replied in conclusion. "Okay Cream. Grab something out of the box and pick a theme!" (by the way, today is acting day!) "Okay!" She spun a wheel full of little, tiny, folded-up paper. It started spinning, and spinning, and spinning until it stopped. The little Rabbit picked out something special. Something her mother liked. She unfolded it but she couldn't read it. "Mother, can you read this?" "Sure honey."

Her mother looked at it and looked very happy. "It's says Opera!" Her mother said in delight. "How lovely!" "What's the setting Ms. Rabbit?" Amy said in a curious look.

"It says a parent is getting married to a person who wants to kill her and her daughter but her daughter doesn't want her to marry him/her. How fun!" "Yay!" Cream replied in much excitement as her mother.

---------------------------------------------

Bold/Italic font is the opera song.

_Her mother walked in through the door with much surprise to tell her daughter. Her daughter was waiting in the living room. She walked into the living room. Everyone was watching from the stairs. _

_**"There's something I have to tell you dear. I hope you can hear this clear." **__Her mother said in a serious tone while singing._

_"What is it mother?" The rabbit said in confusion. Her mother sighed. "I'm getting married to Rolph. (Made up name, he's not a character at all.)" _

_**"WHAT? How could you mother, getting married to a wrong? Why are you getting married to a stupid, stupid con! Can't you hear this song??" **__She shouted at her mother and sat down onto the couch. _

("I gotta get some popcorn! this is getting good!" Amy said as she got some popcorn out of no-where.)

_Her mother sat down with her daughter. She sighed again. Soft opera music came up. __**"No dear daughter. You don't understand. If I don't marry him, we'll be singing selling our stuff to a singing band!" **_(which means they are poor.) Angry opera music came on.

_**"NO DEAR MOTHER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IF YOU DO MARRY HIM, HE'LL SEPARATE OUR HANDS!!!!" **__The girl shouted while crying. _

_**"DON'T YOU GET IT MOTHER? YOU HAVE NO CLUE AT ALL!! HE'LL SHOOT ME FROM BEHIND AND KICK ME TO THE WALL!" **__Now she was crying like mad. She was desperate for her mother not to marry him. Her mother was in shock. But her daughter kept singing._

_**"I don't care what's your reason, you shouldn't marry him!!! If you do, YOUR DECISION MAYBE GRIM!!!!" **__BANG! Cream fell to the floor. Something hit her in the back of her head. Then, she fell down onto the side of the couch, laying unconcious. "Honey? HONEY!" Her mother cried with dispair._

_Then it ended._

Everyone clapped from the staircase. Cream got up and got off the couch. So did her mother and they bowed. They all ran up to Cream and her mother. "How'd you do that loud BANG sound Cream and Vanilla?" Rouge asked. "We got our ways." Vanilla replied happily. "That was fun, wasn't it Cream?" Vanilla asked. "Yep!" Cream replied while giggling. "Well... Who's next?"

---------------------------------------------

**Next Friday is Talent night at Sonic's house! So, I'll upload soon!! Bye!**

**Tailsofcourage  
**


End file.
